stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Martijn/archief jun-jul07
Afrit 1,... Ik had net iets in m'n gedachten... Zouden we aan bv. de N1 niet afritten benoemen? Afrit 1 Wikistad, Afrit 2 CL om maar enkele voorbeelden te geven. 31 mei 2007 16:48 (UTC) :Zou best kunnen ja, ik zal eens kijken of ik er in het sjabloon nummers bij kan zetten. Ik zal eens een lijstje toevoegen in de artikels. 31 mei 2007 16:51 (UTC) ::+ Even off-topic maar ik heb een vakje in CL met een "Potentiele verlenging N1" gezet. Zal dit ooit eens verlengd worden (waarschijnlijk wel hé)? -- 31 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) :::Ja hoor, als er nieuwe gemeentes bijkomen op het eiland bijvoorbeeld, maar dat kan nog wel even duren denk ik 31 mei 2007 16:59 (UTC) ::::Daar komt Ermingard (zie kaartje Terra Nostra en Ministerie van Economie/platteland) te liggen. Maar waarom afritten? Het zijn gwn kruispunten, de N1 is geen snelweg! Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 21:02 (UTC) :::::Da's waar, beter afritten alleen bij de snelwegen, A1 enzo 1 jun 2007 06:40 (UTC) Bedankt Ik wou je even bedanken omdat ik zie dat op je website al die uren enzo wanneer dat de treinen rijden uitwerkt. :p 31 mei 2007 19:53 (UTC) :Graag gedaan :-) 't was best leuk om te doen en het resultaat mag er zijn :) 1 jun 2007 06:44 (UTC) ::Ik wil je ook bedanken voor je inzet. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 12:57 (UTC) :::Jij zal zeker blij zijn nu je niet meer hoeft te lopen :p 1 jun 2007 15:09 (UTC) ::::Tsja, :p. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 15:47 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:22 (UTC) :Nog iets over het reisadvies, hoe lang denk je dat het gaat duren om met de taxi te gaan, van Victoria naar Villawijk Noord? Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::10 minuten of zo? 2 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) Ander tijdstip: Wedstrijd van de eeuw Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:06 (UTC) Kaarten Omdat het nu zo'n rotzooi is... een cartografisch bureau (of hoe heet zo'n ding) oprichten? Dan kunnen we duidelijke regels maken, enz. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 21:08 (UTC) :Goed idee 3 jun 2007 16:34 (UTC) ::Cartografisch Bureau Harteau? Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 16:44 (UTC) :::of Forum:Bestuur/Kaarten? Ik denk de 1ste. Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 16:57 (UTC) ::::Ja ik vond ook de eerste :p 3 jun 2007 16:58 (UTC) A1 Op je GP staat dat binnenkort het eerste deel van de A1 geopend wordt, maar wat is eigenlijk het eerste deel? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 11:43 (UTC) :Geen idee :p ik denk gewoon dat wat we nu hebben van Wikistad tot Apud Maro 4 jun 2007 15:43 (UTC) Kaart Libertas, voorstel (© Cartografisch Bureau Harteau) Mijn voorstel, van hoe Libertas eruit komt te zien is: dit. wat denken jullie ervan, en wat moet er veranderd worden? graag reageren in Forum:De kroeg. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 14:53 (UTC) Vervoerswijk Aan er komen wonen had ik nog niet gedacht. Maar als dat kan, eventueel boven het bedrijfspand, geen probleem. GMF 7 jun 2007 11:04 (UTC) Nieuwe inwoners Graag ff overleggen op Forum:Bestuur, de wijzigingen en de OP van de anonieme gebruiker checken. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 14:40 (UTC) IM... ff verplaatst van hierboven Ik dacht, als we nou eens een hoofdpagina voor de IM maken, een archief, en een pagina met de regels. :Wat betreft die regels wilde ik het volgende globaal voorstellen: Alle artikelen, leuzen, verwensingen zijn toegestaan op fictief niveau, zolang het losstaat van de werkelijkheid. ::Wat dan dus bijvoorbeeld mag: :::"Inwoners van wikistad zijn allemaal zo vreselijk arrogant" (ja het is wel racistisch, maar het staat los van de werkelijkheid, het is fictie) :::"De uitspraken van GEBRUIKERSNAAM X (dus nooit iem.'s werkelijke naam (tenzij die hetzelfde is als zijn gebruikersnaam)!!!) in artikel Y zijn enkel propaganda voor bedrijf Z" (waarbij GEBRUIKERSNAAM X, artikel Y en bedrijf Z; vervangen kunnen worden door namen;-) :::je kan natuurlijk ook vriendelijke dingen schrijven. ::Wat bijvoorbeeld niet mag: :::"Het artikel van ECHTE NAAM X is belachelijk, dat zal wel komen omdat hij een zimbabwaan is" (zimbabwe bastaat niet binnen dit project, dat is dus racistisch en houdt verband met de werkelijke wereld) Zo nu heb ik wel weer genoeg ruimte verbruikt. 9 jun 2007 17:22 (UTC) Op zich ben ik het er mee eens, kun je alleen de volledige naam nog eens even geven? :) Blijven we onderdeel van de PMG of willen we zelfstandig worden? 9 jun 2007 18:00 (UTC) :btw, ik ben er weer vandoor voor vandaag, voor degenen die zich afvragen waar ik gebleven ben. Ik ga kijken naar "verstehen sie spaß?" op de duitse tv :p 9 jun 2007 18:14 (UTC) ::Zelfstandig worden? Zijn jullie ons beu? :'( 't Is niet nadelig om bij ons te horen hé! :) en fun verzekerd 9 jun 2007 19:08 (UTC) :::Wat, om bij de PMG te horen? Laat me niet lachen zeg, HAHA.. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 19:15 (UTC) :::(na bwc) Ik denk dat we er wel bij blijven horen :-) ik zal morgen eens met de regel-pagina beginnen dan kan jules het wat uitbreiden. De naam schijnt Infinita Mundiscriptio te worden. 9 jun 2007 19:19 (UTC) :Oke! 9 jun 2007 19:20 (UTC) (opnieuw na bwc) Van de andere kant vind ik trouwens wel dat er nog eens een krant bij de Terra Media Group kan. Die is vrij klein en Alexandru moet het allemaal alleen doen nu. Maar de IM blijft wel bij de PMG 9 jun 2007 19:23 (UTC) ::Klein??? Toevallig zijn de grootste kranten van Libertas nu wel 50% van PMG en 50% van TMG :). Nee ik begrijp je wel, je kunt me wel helpen... wat heb je trouwens vanavond, met al die bwc's :p. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 19:25 (UTC) :::ja weet het ook niet, dat komt door jullie he :p Ik wil je wel eens gaan helpen, ik zal morgen eens zien. 9 jun 2007 19:28 (UTC) ::Het was mijn idee om er uit die groep te stappen, niet omdat dat directe nadelen heeft voor ons maar omdat ik niet het imago van zo een groep niet wil besmeuren als er eens een keer iets minder zuinigs in de Infinita Mundiscriptio komt te staan. Ik heb wat interne regeltjes bedacht maar ik ben nog niet klaar http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:M%27liter%C3%B5v/test... 9 jun 2007 21:11 (UTC). :::Ik heb je regels gezien en dat ziet er echt goed uit. En geloof me, de PM-Group zal niet rap besmeurd worden ofzo, dus echt, aub, blijf in onze groep. Het is namelijk zo dat ik de overname van de krant al aan Ingmar beloofd had. Toen zag ik dat jullie geïnteresseerd waren en hebben de krant als het ware aan jullie gegeven, omdat ik weet dat dat wat zal worden. Natuurlijk heb ik dan ook wel graag dat het bij onze groep blijft. Daar hangen geen voorwaarden of plichten aan vast; alleen publiciteit op alle andere pagina's van de PM-Group. 9 jun 2007 21:25 (UTC) Ik vind de beschrijving "Een ieder levende van het soort homo sapiens sapiens" wel echt vet :p 10 jun 2007 06:06 (UTC) :Voorpublicatie van artikel, gaan we dit als eerste in de krant zetten? Marktstoep beschadigd, Wikistad in spanning ''-door Mjiterojv- 6 juni 2007'' Gistren middag om en nabij het twaalve uur is een der tegelen van den stoep aan den markt zwaar beschaadigd geraakt. Eene scheur van twee en twintig millimeters ontsierde het trottoir zoo melde een’ paseerende heer aan een der brigadieren die ter plaatse orde diende te houden. Den markt werd dadelijk ontruimd en het trottoir werd afgesloten. Enkele winkelende menschen werden in den Tempel verzorgd met drankjes om van den schrik te bekomen. ,,We-n-hebbe zeker geluuk gehad dad’er geen mens bezwieken is in diezen toestant,” zo melde een’ woordvoerder van den ongevallendienst. Weldra was de 'spoedeis-tegelreparatie' op de plaats des onheils gearriveerd om het euvel te herstellen. Het vermoeden gaat dat eene vrouw per ongeluk al dan niet met enigen opzet een hamer te gronde heeft laten vallen, waardoor zulk een epouvantabel ongeval heeft kunnen plaatsvinden. Het onderzoek kan nog niet als voltooid worden beschouwd. Het is echter onwaarschijnlijk dat die vrouw hiervoor den doodstraf zal krijgen, gezien het liefdaadige rechtssysteem dat jusitie heden ten dage handteerd. Markt Tempel Humeug eb tladim Volgende Artikel enz. 10 jun 2007 06:14 (UTC) 10 jun 2007 20:20 (UTC) Ja, ik moet nog even wat algemene voorwaarden voor het schrijven van een artikel maken (zoals begin met je naam enz.) 10 jun 2007 10:52 (UTC) :en een datum ergens er bij, ik heb het net onder aan gedaan bij het artikel hierboven. 10 jun 2007 10:57 (UTC) ::Ja dat heb ik toegevoegd. Lees de regels nog een door op fouten die ik heb gemaakt. (hopelijk vindt je de regels niet te melig). We moeten nog vaststellen om de hoeveel dagen er minstens iets moet verschijnen 10 jun 2007 20:14 (UTC) (spoor)wegennet Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 20:44 (UTC) :mooi hoor! 11 jun 2007 06:06 (UTC) kga binnenkort n atlas mken. Alexandru eq. 11 jun 2007 06:44 (UTC) ACH, SCHEISSE! Onze burenruzie staat in de krant, :p. Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 17:33 (UTC) :Even wat censuur uitgevoerd ;-) 13 jun 2007 17:39 (UTC) ::kijk uit anders doe ik 't in andere talen :p. Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 17:40 (UTC) :::hahaha, in terra nostra kan ik teminste van de rust genieten :p en al die toeristen ook ;-) 13 jun 2007 18:19 (UTC) Wielrennen Op Overleg:LOIS/LWB heb ik een uitleg geplaatst over het systeem van rijden. Verder: misschien moet de wedstrijd van dit weekend worden uitgesteld??? 14 jun 2007 11:42 (UTC) :Systeem ziet er leuk uit! Ik zal er eens naar kijken als ik weer tijd heb, misschien kun je de eerste wedstrijd een week uitstellen? 14 jun 2007 13:52 (UTC) ::Ja, daar dacht ik ook al aan, ik zal het meedelen aan de andere ploeg. 14 jun 2007 14:21 (UTC) :::oke 14 jun 2007 14:28 (UTC) Andere topic ::Der A Eins ist wirklichheit :p. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 13:53 (UTC) :::Ich habe das schon gelesen in der kroeg :p 14 jun 2007 14:13 (UTC) ::::en goed dat je iets in de transporteur hebt gezet trouwens 14 jun 2007 14:14 (UTC) :you're welcome! kann ich een reisadvies krijgen von jou? Zaterdag 20:00 Maple Hills, mijn vertrekplaats is CL-S. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::oke komt binnenkort :p 14 jun 2007 14:29 (UTC) :::wat ik nu weer net las, mijn bericht bovenaan de pagina en dan #reisadvies. Je wilde een soort van tabel maken met inwoners die gebruik willen maken van het openbaar vervoer? mss kunnen we t idee uitwerken? Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:31 (UTC) ::::eerst ff: is er voetbal in maple hills? 14 jun 2007 14:35 (UTC) :::::o ja, ik zie het al. In het uitnodigingsbericht kun je een link zetten naar de pagina die ik zometeen ga maken. Wacht maar even :-) 14 jun 2007 14:44 (UTC) ::::::ok. en ja, FC Olympia vs FC Civitesse in Olympia (Maple Hills dus). Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:48 (UTC) :::::::Gebruiker:Martijn/reisadvies - 14 jun 2007 14:55 (UTC) ::::::::Ik zal het imediat doen. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:59 (UTC) Reisadvies Uw reisadvies voor zaterdag 16 juni 2007. :lol. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:16 (UTC) ::we reizen een heel stuk samen :p dan kunnen we onze ruzie weer bijleggen :p 14 jun 2007 15:28 (UTC) :::nee, dat met de uitwerpselen van je hond (lees de krant), dat kan ik gwn niet vergeven. :p. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:34 (UTC) ::::hm, ik denk dat de krant fout zit :p ik heb niet eens een hond :s 14 jun 2007 15:36 (UTC) :::::o. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:39 (UTC) ::::::lol :p 14 jun 2007 15:47 (UTC) :::::::dan was het je... een familielid mss?:p. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:52 (UTC) ::::::::o je hebt het in de gaten :p 14 jun 2007 15:59 (UTC) :::::::::kijk uit, want alles wat je zegt kan tegen je gebruikt worden in de krant :p. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 16:14 (UTC) ::::::::::nee toch :p ik zie het best voor me... meer iets voor in de IM - 14 jun 2007 16:19 (UTC) :::::::::::the countryside is ook zo n vage krant, dus..Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 16:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::oke :p 14 jun 2007 16:26 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan Saludos, Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:34 (UTC) kroeg Was findest du van mijn ideeen? Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 06:21 (UTC) :wat ik gelezen heb ziet er allemaal wel goed uit, ben alleen niet zo enthousiast over het steeds opnieuw moeten stemmen over de kaart. 16 jun 2007 06:30 (UTC) ::zet je mening er dan bij. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 06:48 (UTC) Ski's van Jon Wanna take it over? Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 07:06 (UTC) :oke is goed :p 17 jun 2007 07:07 (UTC) ::o.. moet ik het verhaal even veranderen :p. Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 07:09 (UTC) :::idd :-) staat het skigebied overigens al ergens op een kaart? 17 jun 2007 07:10 (UTC) ::::Nee, maar de pistes wel :):):). Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 07:10 (UTC) :::::lol :p 17 jun 2007 07:12 (UTC) (na bwc) gefeli trouwens met de stichting van Apud Maro. Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 07:12 (UTC) :Dank je :-) maar ga nu ff ontbijten en leren... verwacht dat ik het vanmiddag nog wel even kom. 17 jun 2007 07:17 (UTC) ::Ok, eet ze. Ik ga dr strax ook af om vanavond dr weer op te komen. Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 07:20 (UTC) :::Nu ik de Ski's van Jon van je overnam en er ondertussen de Auerbacher Hof van maakte, wil je dit misschien op je OP zetten ? Aansluitend kan ik dan vermelden dat ik de zaak van je overnam. 20px Aesopus 25 jun 2007 11:42 (UTC) Vakantie Boek nu je (wintersport/zomer)vakantie in Piatra, op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 14:42 (UTC) Reisadvies Klacht! Ik kom een klacht indienen, ik moest er om 4:54 zijn en het advies kreeg ik pas om 7:07! Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 13:51 (UTC) :Tja, wij adviseren u uw reis tijdig te plannen. Bent u uiteindelijk toch op uw bestemming aangekomen? 19 jun 2007 13:53 (UTC) ::Eh,.. wat zal ik zeggen. .Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 13:53 (UTC) :::Nee, ik ging lopend. Onderweg kwam ik een beer tegen en.. Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 13:56 (UTC) ::::ja ja en nu ga je het ministerie van t&m aanklagen natuurlijk :p 19 jun 2007 13:57 (UTC) :::::Ja. Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 13:59 (UTC) ::::::Oei, m'n OP wordt weer eens te groot :p ik zal weer eens wat in het archief zetten. maar eerst weer ff leren... mss ben ik er vanavond nog ff 19 jun 2007 14:00 (UTC) :::::::Ok. Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 14:10 (UTC) Brug Wikistad Doordat ik als eerst dacht aan zee-kabels kom ik nu pas op het hierna volgende idee. Zou het mogelijk zijn om een aantal kabels aan de onderkant van de brug te spannen zodat CL & CL-s ook internet kunnen krijgen? --Moriad 19 jun 2007 16:15 (UTC) :Jazeker, dat zullen we even regelen :-) 19 jun 2007 18:02 (UTC) Wielrennen Denk je nog aan 't wielrennen of moeten we het nog verder uitstellen. 20 jun 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Denk dat het wel gaat, zal er morgen even iets voor doen. 20 jun 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::Oke, ik hoop dat MenM dr ook wat aan doet... 20 jun 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::Zie vooral Overleg:LOIS/LWB 20 jun 2007 19:04 (UTC) Boot Dag Martijn,ik heb jullie boot een plaats gegeven maar misschien moet je hem een naam geven. WikiSven vaste medewerker Denk je dat ik geschikt ben voor die taak ? 20px Aesopus 25 jun 2007 06:50 (UTC) :Ja hoor, je hebt al zoveel ideeën bedacht, dus als je er zin in hebt ;-) 25 jun 2007 07:20 (UTC) Zilverdistel 2007 Reisadvies voor morgen Van ro:Aeroportul Libertatis (CHL) Christianenburg naar Wikistad Luchthaven van Wikistad (WIK). 1 jul 2007 19:51 (UTC) :Ik wil je niet teleurstellen, maar dan ga ik eerst even de vertrektijden van vliegtuigen in Wikistad en Christianenburg maken. Zodra ik die heb ben ik zeer zeker bereid om een reisadvies te geven :-). 2 jul 2007 05:06 (UTC) ::Wikistad ligt "ergens in de Atlantische oceaan", maar waar ligt Christiannburg ergens? Anders weet ik niet hoe lang we er op vliegen :p 2 jul 2007 05:27 (UTC) :::Verzin maar wat. :P Sommigen willen dat het aan het vasteland ligt, anderen willen dat het een eiland is.. 2 jul 2007 06:26 (UTC) ::::oke, ik ben nu bezig met alle vertrektijden van de bestemmingen van TWA en AirWiki. Komt er ook nog een Roemeense maatschappij die bijvoorbeeld tussen CHL en WIK vliegt? 2 jul 2007 06:47 (UTC) :::::ik ga er vanmiddag mee verder, ik denk dat ze er wat verder deze week wel eens op mijn site komen :-) 2 jul 2007 06:49 (UTC) Fly Adlibita en Adlibita Airlines. 2 jul 2007 06:50 (UTC) :Aangezien jij de baas bent van AirWiki, ik combineer een aantal vluchten zodat we wel elke dag naar alle bestemmingen kunnen vliegen, maar het wel in de tijd past. Dus een vlucht naar Rio de Janeiro (tussenstop) en dan naar São Paulo. Heb net bedacht dat dat best kan want Libertas is natuurlijk erg afhankelijk van de luchtvaart. 2 jul 2007 08:11 (UTC) Routeplanner 24 Kun je me een beetje helpen met het inschatten van de duur en afstand? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 10:27 (UTC) :Ik zal wel eens kijken, zet hier binnenkort wel wat neer, als ik tijd heb :-) 9 jul 2007 14:42 (UTC) ::Ok! :-). Moet ik de site van het MTM maken? :P. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 14:49 (UTC) :::Is goed, doe maar 9 jul 2007 14:57 (UTC) ::::Wat moet er op komen te staan? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 15:00 (UTC) :::::Hm... geen idee :p is er al een site voor een ander ministerie? 9 jul 2007 15:05 (UTC) ::::::De enige site tot nu toe is Routeplanner 24, maar dan zonder het sjabloon:website :S. Routeplanner 24/Plan, zoiets. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 15:09 (UTC) oke :p misschien iets met links naar de belangrijkste dingen als het spoorboekje, le transporteur, de mededelingen van het minsiterie... 9 jul 2007 15:13 (UTC) :OK! Hoe moet de site heten? mtm.lib? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 15:16 (UTC) ::doe maar wat... ministerievantransportenmobiliteit.lib is misschien wat lang :p misschien gewoon www.mtm.lib 9 jul 2007 15:18 (UTC) :::Gelieve in te vullen, Website:mtm.lib. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 19:18 (UTC) ::::Ik ga het wat bijvullen :-) 9 jul 2007 19:22 (UTC) Routebeschrijving komt er zo aan. En goed dat je zegt dat je me graag wilde helpen, want de website is nog niet af! Er zijn nog geen beschrijvingen van een paar routes (Victoria Apud Maro, Victoria Maple Hills en iets met CL-S en dan ook de terugweg. het is copy&paste werk ;)). Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 09:59 (UTC) :oke, heb alleen nu op dit moment even geen tijd 11 jul 2007 12:32 (UTC) :: :P. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 12:34 (UTC) Global Beste abonnee, Je zult iedere zaterdag de allernieuwste artikelen krijgen in uw brievenbus. Mvg, Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 13:38 (UTC) Democratische Partij Bist du Centrum-Rechts? Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 12:48 (UTC) :Hm... meer centrum-links... maar ik heb geen zin in partijen :p 12 jul 2007 12:51 (UTC) ::Bij mij is 't 50/50.. maar nu we toch aan 't verliezen waren moest er toch een centrum-rechtse partij worden opgericht ;). Als je lid wordt ben jij onze linkere vleugel.. wat zeg je ervan? Onze standpunten worden vandaag besproken (Democratische Partij/Vergadering). Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 12:52 (UTC) :::ik denk da ik het wel zie zitten... kom eerst maar met die standpunten, dan kijk ik morgen wel of ik me er in kan vinden. ik ga nu offline, btw - 12 jul 2007 12:55 (UTC) ::::Ik heb je net die link gegeven, je kan zelf ook standpunten verzinnen. Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 12:56 (UTC) Global - vers van de pers A11 Niet vergeten he. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 11:20 (UTC) :nu denk ik er weer aan :p 13 jul 2007 11:29 (UTC) ::binnenkort... 13 jul 2007 11:30 (UTC) :::En infoboxes van de stations, Station WTC, Station Victoria, Station Terra Nostra-Noord, Station Maple Hills.. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 11:47 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad, en het liefst meteen met een foto, daar was ik mee begonnen vanaf bovenaan de wikistadslijn. Ik heb nog wat te doen :-) 13 jul 2007 11:51 (UTC) :::::Ik ook, ik moet bijna alle elf de wijken van Christianenbrug aanmaken, + plan. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 11:53 (UTC) ::::::succes :p 13 jul 2007 11:54 (UTC) Ik heb eerst een sjabloon bij de tandradbaan gemaakt 13 jul 2007 12:02 (UTC) :Jup. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 12:04 (UTC) ::jij weet zeker ook niet hoe je kunt voorkomen dat er steeds {| align in die infobox staat? 13 jul 2007 12:18 (UTC) :::Nope :-(. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 12:24 (UTC) ::::dat moet ik dus ook nog proberen op te lossen... misschien weet ik wel iets... 13 jul 2007 14:12 (UTC) :::::Yeah? Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 16:22 (UTC) ::::::Lol. Klacht! (a). Vage gesprekken hebben wij.. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 16:25 (UTC) :::::::Haha, inderdaad, lol :p 13 jul 2007 16:27 (UTC) Nu staat er helemaal geen sjabloon meer in de infobox, maar ik ga straks kijken hoe ik het op kan lossen. 14 jul 2007 06:22 (UTC) :Vaag. Alexandru hr. 14 jul 2007 07:42 (UTC) ::ehm, ja.... 14 jul 2007 10:16 (UTC) Spel Mss interesseerd het je, misschien ook niet: 14 jul 2007 15:09 (UTC) :Heb me aangemeld maar geen tijd om nu verder te kijken, ik ga eten :-) 14 jul 2007 15:23 (UTC) ::Ik zie het Marteno ;-) 14 jul 2007 15:24 (UTC) :::wat esperanto-beïnvloeding :p 14 jul 2007 15:42 (UTC) ::::Ik verkoos het Latijnse (Ghislenus) aangezien we in de christelijke middeleeuwen leven, maar het Ottomaanse Rijk komt... ;-) Ik raad je aan veel rond te kijken op de forums, zeer leerrijk. 14 jul 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::::ziet er leuk uit, maar ben nu nog ff van alles hier aan het doen, ik zal na de vakantie eens goed er naar gaan kijken 14 jul 2007 15:51 (UTC) ::::::Je moet wel elke dag eten ;-) Ik stel voor dat je je dan even terugtrekt in het klooster ("Algemeen menu" => Dorp => Kerk => Terugtrekken in het klooster). In het klooster krijg je onderdak en voedsel (handig voor de vakanties). 15 jul 2007 08:20 (UTC) :::::::o ja dat is ook wel handig :p volgensmij heb ik het nu gedaan :-) 15 jul 2007 08:35 (UTC) Vacantza Nog een fijne vakantie Martijn! Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 10:04 (UTC) Global - vers van de pers Vervolg: archief augustus 2007/januari 2008